A memory worth fighting for
by XcesarulesX
Summary: After Malefors demise Spyro notices strange things happening to Cynder but as these effects get worse Cynder wasn't herself anymore... Co author Dragon-Uprising TeeHee
1. Sudden awakening

Author's notes: Hey guys! Dragon-Uprising here! This will be a 2 person story written by me, Dragon-Uprising, and a friend XcesarulesX. I believe we will be switching off chapters. I will write one then he will write one. So without further ado. ENJOY THE STORY!

Chapter one: Sudden awakening

The first thing Spyro registered when was pain. Pain all over his body, "Ugh." Spyro opened his eyes and saw white flakes falling from the sky, "Snow?"

Spyro carefully got up and looked over his surroundings, "Where am I?"

Spyro began running possible locations of where he could be, but the only place he could think of was Dante's Freezer, but he knew he wasn't there. "Maybe Cynder would know…" then it hit him. Cynder was missing! "Cynder! Where are you!"

Spyro started to run all over the place looking for Cynder, occasionally tripping over the snow. "Cynder! Cynder can you hear me! Cynder!" Spyro shouted frantically.

Then he found her almost buried in snow, her body was in a terrible state. Blood was covering her scales and she was bruised. If it weren't for the slow movement of her chest Spyro would've thought she was dead, but the weirdest part was the strange glowing marks on her forehead, front shoulders, and lower body. But Spyro took no interest in them due to his friend who was dying right before his eyes.

"Cynder," Spyro said with tears in his eyes, "what happened to you." Many thoughts ran through Spyro's head, panicking, looking for help, lying next to her completely ignoring the cold of the snow, but the one that seemed most logical for their survival was find shelter and start a fire. Carefully lifting up her body on his back he slowly trotted off looking for anything they could use as shelter, "Hang on Cynder."

After an hour of looking Spyro finally found a small cave. He started to walk over to it, but his tired limbs gave way under him and he collapsed into the snow.I No! I have to get up! Cynder is dying! With new motivation he slowly tried to get up, but fell back down. I can't do it. Spyro thought with utter shock. They defeated Malefor at least, they saved everyone at least they could all live. He ran memories of what his life would've been like if he survived, he saw Sparx rejoicing over his return, completing his training, making friends, but most of all starting a life with Cynder. She doesn't deserve this. She needs to live! Spyro found new strength in himself and stood up and started to walk one step at a time towards the cave. Almost there.

On the edge of the cave he collapsed and Cynder rolled into the cave. At least Cynder will live. Spyro thought happily. Now I can finally rest. Spyro thought as he closed his eyes falling into a well earned slumber. The last thing he saw was the dark outline of a dragon looking down at him.

Author's notes: Just a short little starter chapter to get things rolling. Well, we need feedback from this chapter. Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know or XceasrulesX either person is fine.

Until next time!

CEYA!

Yo dude before we go this is XcesarulesX and I know some of you are asking but that cesar dude published the story what the hell happened? And my answer is free running sucks a lot, basically I tried to free run and ended up getting hurt. And even more of you may be asking what about your other stories they haven't been updated in ages? And my answer is school is more important to me than my stories. And remember never lose hope spyro will return.

BYE


	2. Help maybe

Chapter 2: Help maybe

Just a mile from the cave.

A dragon trekked through the snow barely keeping his warmth. "Ancestors this is unbearable, Ancestor damn weather, at this rate I'll never make it back." He said, but then he stopped when he spotted blood that had sank into the snow, "Blood? He's gotten himself into trouble again." He lowered his head and took a whiff of the snow. "It doesn't smell like him, but what if it's 'them', Ancestors hope whoever it is they're alright." Afterwards the storm started to get worse.

Back at the cave

Spyro and Cynder slept peacefully, but someone else inside the cave wasn't asleep. "Who dares enter my cave without permission, they'll be punished when they awake!" He shouted.

Spyro heard this and instantly woke up and jumped into a defensive stance, "Listen dude I don't want to hurt you but..." He stopped talking when he saw a figure at the entrance of the cave. "Hey Cesar buddy could you please tell this dragon to get out of our cave." Spyro then turned to see a dark brown dragon coated with scarfs and other cotton accessories.

"No Vexx, I won't, can't you see this one's injured." Cesar pointed towards Cynder who was still unconscious.

"Oh Ancestors I didn't realise, I'm so sorry." Vexx apologised, Spyro was now calmer and nodded his head slightly to answer him. "Let me light a fire."

"So who are you?" Cesar asked.

"I'm Spyro, Spyro the dragon." Spyro replied. Everyone was shocked to hear that name.

"You don't say, what's happened to your friend she looks injured?" Cesar asked whilst pointing towards Cynder.

"Well after we defeated Malefor I woke up in the snow and couldn't find her, after I'd walked around for a bit I came across her body and I don't know if she's alive or dying." Spyro explained as he sat down next to Cynder.

"Then we have two options, we can trek through the snow and get to Warfang, or we stay here for a bit and I try and heal her enough to walk to Warfang." Cesar replied.

"Err, Cesar I don't think you know how to heal others." Vexx stated.

"Well there's more to me than fighting, I did know a bit of healing, but to be honest we should get this over with and get back to Warfang pronto." Cesar replied whilst beginning to turn Cynder over to examine her wounds. He saw she had three long claw marks running along her underbelly and the majority of her scales looked burnt. "Looks like we're going to struggle going anywhere at this point in time."

"And why's that?" Vexx asked.

"Well the majority of her body seems burnt and almost the rest is covered with gashes and bruises, I'll be able to get rid of the burns though." Cesar explained.

"Another doubt though, how do you plan on getting rid of the burns?" Spyro asked.

"Vexx do me a favour and get an icicle, I plan on using my power." Cesar demanded. Vexx then went to the entrance of the cave and yanked an icicle from the ceiling, he went over to Cesar and handed him the icicle.

"Are you sure about this Cesar remember what happened last time?" Vexx asked with concern.

"Don't worry I got this." Cesar replied. He them sharpened the end of the icicle and dragged the sharp end down his forearm.

"What the heck, what are you doing!?" Spyro yelled.

"Well what he does is he draws blood from himself, but for some reason his blood heals, but it's disgusting to watch." Vexx explained as the watched Cesar plant his other forepaw over the wound covering it with blood.

"Vexx could you contact Marlo and tell him to get ready?" Cesar asked whilst he smothered his blood carefully onto Cynder's burns.

"Ok we're lucky he arrived yesterday." Vexx replied before going to a purple crystal and stared at it.

"If I may ask who's Marlo?" Spyro asked.

"Well he's the head of transport, I told Vexx to tell him to get his train ready to depart to Warfang, which is only miles away but we can't walk with Cynder being injured like this." Cesar explained.

"Wait a minute where are we?" Spyro asked.

"We're in the valley of Avalar, it's been almost two years since the world was saved by you two, we almost lost hope that you were alive, in fact after today we were going to stop looking for you and hope for a miracle." Cesar replied whilst he took his paw off of Cynder's burns to see they'd completely disappeared. "Now when she wakes up, which will be soon she'll be unable to see for a while, sadly it's one of the side effect of my type of healing, so stay with her and shout me when she awakens."

"Hey what about you, you're still bleeding?" Spyro asked concerned about Cesar health.

"I'll be fine, just stay with her, the one you love needs you the most right now." Cesar replied.

"It's not like that, I think." Spyro blushed.

"Sure it's not, it'll shock her that she can't see but it's worth it in the end." Cesar ensured Spyro. Cesar them walked over to Vexx and seemed to discuss something that Spyro couldn't hear. Spyro didn't bother to listen, he only focused on the sleeping form of Cynder. She seemed so peaceful even though the pain she must be going through is extreme. Whatever happens from now decides if she lives or dies.

Author's notes: Well guys sorry it took forever (Dragon-Uprising btw) XcesarulesX had a little accident with his hands… He did in fact write this chapter and I am doing this I guess…. WELL! I still have 3 page report to write and it due tomorrow… Hahaha.

Until next time!

CEYA!


	3. Awakening into darkness

**Previously on: A** **memory worth fighting for:**

**"I'll be fine, just stay with her, the one you love needs you the most right now." Cesar replied.**

**"It's not like that, I think." Spyro blushed.**

**"Sure it's not, it'll shock her that she can't see but it's worth it in the end." Cesar ensured Spyro. Cesar them walked over to Vexx and seemed to discuss something that Spyro couldn't hear. Spyro didn't bother to listen, he only focused on the sleeping form of Cynder. She seemed so peaceful even though the pain she must be going through is extreme. Whatever happens from now decides if she lives or dies.**

This time: Chapter 3: awakening to darkness.

"So Vexx where's Marlo stationed?" Cesar asked. Vexx looked at him with glee.

"He's half a mile south, and I think we're pretty lucky for him to be so close." Vexx replied.

"Don't put our hopes too high yet, Cynder needs to wake up now or we will have a problem." Cesar grunted. Vexx's happy smile turned instantly into a frown.

"What do you mean?" Vexx asked. Cesar turned his head to look towards Cynder.

"Well my mother once told me if an injured dragon is unconscious after treatment of any kind it means they're close to death, and in a matter of fact after the injuries Cynder's acquired I wouldn't be surprised if she passed away." Cesar explained.

"That's cold dude, but since your mother's a professional nurse I'd have to believe what you said." Vexx grunted with fear of Cynder's death.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens, we won't leave to get to Marlo until she awakens no matter the cost." Cesar replied. Vexx sighed at this but little did they know they wouldn't be waiting much longer, since Cynder had begun to stir. Spyro noticed this and held her paw tightly not wanting to let go. She then began to become restless and her whole body moved as if she was having a nightmare. Spyro became even more worried. But she finally stopped and her eyes shot open.

"Aghhhh!" Cynder screamed as pain rioted through her body. What made her screams worse is the fact she couldn't see. Her eyeballs were empty, all that was left was a white back ground. "Aghhhh where am I? Help!"

"It's alright you're with me, please calm down or it'll make your pain worse than it already is!" Spyro yelled to catch her attention. Before she answered her eyes filled with tears throughout her pain.

"Spyro? Is- is this really you." Cynder whispered shyly.

"Yes it's me alright, there's nothing to be scared of anymore." Spyro replied whilst stroking her paw with his own and wiping her tears away with his free paw. "You see, nothing to be afraid of."

"But why can't I see? Am I blind?" Cynder asked.

"Only temporarily, the effect should wear off soon enough." Spyro explained. "Cesar, she's awake now."

"Wait a minute, who's Cesar?" Cynder asked worriedly.

"Let's just say he helped both of us live." Spyro replied before Cesar reached them and said.

"Hello Cynder, I understand how confused you must be but I'll tell you everything, we found you and Spyro unconscious in our cave, yet your injuries were most severe. You were burnt almost all over your body, and the rest was filled with gashes, you're lucky to have survived two years in that state, also I'll let Spyro tell you everything else since I've got something to do." Cesar them walked into the cave and got a massive furry blanket which would easily cover Cynder's entire body, he then gently placed it on top of her and watched as she snuggled into the blanket, he then walked back towards Vexx and said. "I'll check her bones later when we arrive on the train, but for now I think Spyro might want some private time with Cynder." Spyro was still holding Cynder's paw as he explained to Cynder everything he was told.

"So I'll be able to see you again?" Cynder asked. Spyro chuckled at her question.

"Of course you will Cynder, and until then I'll stay with you." Spyro cooed.

"Aww that's sweet of you to say." Cynder said before she let out an everlasting yawn.

"You get some more rest, who knows when you wake up you'll be able to see me again." Spyro replied as Cynder smiled and drifted off to sleep. Spyro watched her underbelly rise and fall in a rhythm. She still seemed peaceful, it was probably because she knew Spyro was there to protect her. "I'll see you soon my sweet angel." Spyro then put his nuzzle by Cynder's and made contact, he didn't dare move from his position as he fell asleep next to his secret love.

"Well, that went better than I thought, but we still have one problem, how the hell will we drag two dragons to Marlo?" Cesar asked himself.

"I'm sure we can help with that." A voice replied from the exit of the cave. Cesar focused his eyes on the two figures that stood at the exit, it was Terrador the earth guardian and Cyril the ice guardian.

"Master Terrador how'd you find us?" Cesar asked with shock.

"You can thank Marlo for that, he told us everything." Terrador replied as he looked towards the saviours, he was in shock seeing them with their muzzles connected. "Well these two seem to be okay considering the position they're in." Cyril shortly looked where Terrador was looking, he was disgusted with what he saw.

"What is our purple saviour doing here with a black serpent like her?" Cyril questioned with anger in his voice.

"We told you never to call her that ever, you may hate her, but we don't, now get outside before you cause more problems." Terrador ordered before Cyril left in a strop. "Don't mind him, he still hates Cynder a bit for what her dark side did." Terrador then looked back towards the sleeping dragons and grinned slightly.

"Wow I've never seen you smile before, Terrador." Cesar said.

"Well if you've known these two as long as I have, it'll be hard not to smile, ancestors know what they've gone through together." Terrador replied mesmerised in the moment. "Well it'll be a pity that when have to move them from their position but it will have to be done."

**To be continued**

**P.S the plot should be arriving next chapter :P**

**Author's notes: Dragon-Uprising here! This was supposed to be my chapter, but sadly I couldn't write it due to my busy schedule. My advice, never wait till the last minute to do homework, especially if you do sports. Ok well I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter, but it will all depend on what I will have. WIth football almost over I should get a lot more time to do other stuff like writing.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	4. Adventure kind of

Author's notes: Sorry this took forever guys. Hehehe. I may have gotten a carried away with COD: AW… WELL! Here you go!

Chapter 4: Adventure kind of

"So, are we going to Marlo's train or are we flying straight to Warfang?" Vexx asked as him and the others stepped outside of the cave, same for Cynder and Spyro who were asleep on the Guardians backs.

"We will be going to Marlo's train," Cyril decided, "he is closer and the faster I get this black devil off me the better." Cyril said with disgust as he looked at Cynder on his back.

"Cyril, you are a Guardian, put your own hates and angers behind you." Terrador demanded.

Cyril just huffed in an annoyed way and nodded.

"Now, shall we go?" Cesar asked.

"We shall," Vexx said, "Onward my men! To Marlo!" Vexx yelled as he took off.

Cesar just shook his head,

"Thats the wrong way…"

"He'll figure that out soon enough." Terrador assured.

"Now lets go." Cyril said as he took off, in the correct direction.

Terrador took off after him, while Cesar just watched as Vexx turned around with a look of confusion. Vexx swore so loud that Cesar heard him.

Cesar then took off in follow of Terrador and Cyril with a smile on his face. Vexx can be such a clutz sometimes.

It took a while, but all 4 dragons were flying in a tight formation straight to Marlo's train.

"How much longer?" Vexx asked.

"You should know Vexx, you've been there before." Terrador replied.

"Its not like I remember how long it took to get there." Vexx mumbled.

"Then thats your fault." Terrador replied gruffly.

"Are you ever happy?" Vexx asked.

"There's no time to be happy." Terrador replied

"Oh." Vexx said with a bit of disappointment.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence for the most part, mostly because everyone but Cesar was getting the lay of the land. Sometimes stumbling upon beautiful works of nature that made them gasp with amazement and awe.

"Cesar! Cesar! Look at that geyser!" Vexx exclaimed with amazement.

"Yes Vexx, I see it. I've only seen it twelve times, same with you." Cesar groaned.

"What? I've never seen that before?" Vexx replied.

"Yes you have…" Cesar replied bluntly.

"Whatever, OH! Look at that tree! Its so big!" Vexx exclaimed.

Vexx did this everytime he saw something cool and he would point it out to Cesar, but Cesar would just tell him he's already been there before. Terrador and Cyril kept to themselves for the most part, but sometimes chuckled at Vexx's comments.

"Look at that river! I didn't know that a river could be so majestic a-" Vexx was saying, but was cut off by Cyril.

"Looks like we have arrived!" Cyril said with joy.

"Finally!" Cesar yelled.

"Do we get to go to Warfang now?" Vexx asked.

"Yes, as soon as we find Marlo… I wonder where he is. Marlo! Marlo we're here!" Terrador said.

"I'll be just a minute Terrador." Came an old, gravely voice from inside a small house nearby.

While they were waiting the group got a good look at the train they would be riding in. It looked like a normal steam train, mainly black with a few red stripes every now and then. Behind the engine was a big cart full of coal to power the train. It had many carts in the back for loading smaller passengers like smaller dragons, moles, and cheetahs. While there were some bigger platforms near the rear for bigger dragons.

"That is one big train…" Vexx gasped in amazement.

"Vexx. You've been on that before…" Cesar sighed.

"What? Really?" Vexx asked.

"Yes really. Remeber? You burned some of the train with an accidental fireball." Cesar said.

Vexx ran threw his memories for a while leaving a blank look on his face.

"OH! Now I remember! Marlo got so pissed." Vexx laughed.

"I don't want you two causing any trouble on this train? Understood." Terrador said.

"Yes sir." Both Vexx and Cesar said formally.

"Youngest soldiers we have, and yet some of the best." Cyril said with a smile, causing Vexx and Cesar to smile at the ground sheepishly.

"Ah Terrador, its been quite a long time hasn't it?" Marlo said as he walked out of the small house.

"Too long old friend." Terrador replied.

"I have heard that you have two special guests," Marlo said referring to Spyro and Cynder, "I made sure that no one will be on this train, but us."

"Good." Cyril replied.

"Now I would prefer if those two dragons are with Vexx and Cesar here," Marlo instructed, "having them in the back could be bad."

"Alright, Vexx carry Cynder, Cesar you get Spyro." Terrador said. Cesar grabbed Spyro off of Terrador but as Vexx went for Cynder, Cyril grunted and dumped Cynder into the snow before Vexx was near him. "Hey, what the fuck's wrong with you, I'll talk to you inside!" Vexx walked over to Cynder but before he picked her up he cautiously checked Cynder for anymore injuries. Once Vexx, Cesar, Spyro, and Cynder were situated inside, while Terrador and Cyril were both on separate platforms on the train Marlo hollered.

"To Warfang!" Then the train began to move.

Author's notes: Phew. I finished this in the nick of time, I would discuss more, but I need to go.

Until next time!

CEYA!


End file.
